Collateral Damage
by Estsanatlehi
Summary: Lessons of life and humanity are learned. Thank you, Elizabeth D for some helpful feedback!


**Collateral Damage**

Lieutenant Craig Garrison sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Normally this would be a project that he would be excited to work on. Coming up with a plan that would strengthen Maquis cells logistically and network-wise would have him working non-stop. It also would give the team a chance to recharge their batteries.

It was the team that had him distracted at the moment. He did manage to get Chief released early from hospital because he knew the confinement would not help his patience. He also knew that that patience was being tested because he was not up to his usual routine. He could sympathise; he was much the same. The only problem was that Casino had a tendency to poke at him until the temper snapped. He saw the early signs starting.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of overturning furniture. He sighed; it was just a matter of time before it began. He got up and mentally put on his "Warden" hat. He went to the common room. Sure enough, it had begun. Casino and Chief were at it again. "Knock it off!" he bellowed. "Now!" The two stopped. Casino got up immediately. It took Chief a little longer. Goniff tried to give him an assist only to be shaken off. He looked at Garrison and then went to the window, looking out at the grey skies and rain.

"Okay, what is it this time?" Casino just gave a shrug. Chief just said, "Nothin'"

"I know we've been run pretty ragged. Be grateful I have this project. It is giving you guys a breather. It doesn't mean you can fight each other. I am going to give you leave to go to the Doves officially. I also want your word to not get into trouble. If you do, it's the Stockade until my assignment is completed. Now get cleaned up and get out!" He turned and left. The four looked at one another and shrugged. Three went to change to take advantage of the night out. Chief stayed where he was, looking out the window.

"'ey, Chiefy, get moving we got a night at the Doves!"

"I think I'll take a pass this time. I want to look at the chessboard."

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Now you're sounding like the Warden, Geronimo."

Chief just gave a look. "Can it, Casino."

"Suit yourself, Babe." They left the room, excited for the night out. Actor gave the young man a look, started to say something, and then thought better of it.

Chief went to chessboard and looked at the set up. As he sat at the table, he covered a twinge in his side, even though there was no one to see. As he saw an opening in the set up, he moved the piece. Let Actor or Warden counter that one! He grinned for the first time in days and decided to go to bed since it was peaceful.

gggg

"Yes, Colonel, I think I have a good short and long term plan for you. I have it ready in presentation form. I can come down to London when you want to have it presented. Tomorrow? Not a problem. What time? Right, sir. I will be there." He gave a smile. If the officers agreed to his plans and ideas, there could be a real strengthening of the Maquis, both individually and as a far reaching network.

He went to the window and looked out at the setting sun. Another thought came to mind. He would ask Chief to drive him down to London. He didn't need the driver, but he thought Chief could use a change of scene and some peace from Casino's needling. Like him, he had no patience for not being fit. Perhaps it was from his sense of survival whilst in prison; perhaps he felt he was letting the team down not being up to par. Either way, his temper was shorter than usual. He noticed that Chief didn't take advantage of the night out. Maybe he was recognizing he needed some space from the others.

The next morning, he watched his long suffering Sergeant-Major trying to teach some discipline as well as marksmanship to his men. As usual, the men were giving him a hard time. At least Casino was laying off Chief. He shook his head. As much as Casino seemed to delight in taunting Chief, God forbid anyone or anything would put him or any of the team in danger. He thought he would let Chief know of the trip to London so he could get cleaned up and changed.

"That's enough, guys," he chided the men as he could see the slow burn around the Sergeant-Major starting to form. "I gave you a pass to the Doves last night. The least I think you could do is take today's training and work seriously. Chief, I would like you to come with me." He turned and went into the mansion. Chief followed him to his office.

"What is it, Warden?"

"Take a look at the chessboard. I think I countered your move. Time for you to counter my move." He grinned. "You do make sure I stay on my toes. I have to leave in an hour for London. Think you can be ready?"

"Me? Why?"

"I think you could use a break from Casino and I can use one from his antics. Also, I would like to bounce some things off you on the drive down regarding this project."

"I'll be ready."

"Good. I'll be out front in an hour." He watched as Chief walked off.

gggg

The drive down to London seemed shorter having not only company but also getting some interesting insights from Chief. True to form, he may not say much unless asked directly, but he noticed things around him others took for granted or missed. His ideas added to his ideas and proposals.

They arrived at headquarters. They came to the front desk and Garrison presented himself and Chief to the sergeant on duty. "I'm sorry, Sir, but the meeting is for officers only; no enlisted men or civilians permitted."

Sergeant, this man is an important and valued member of my team. He also has ideas that would be of great value to the meeting."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but those are my orders."

Garrison sighed and mentally got his temper under control. When would the brass realise the value of his men and some of their ideas, if unconventional? They worked as closely with the Resistance as he on missions. "All right, Sergeant." He turned to Chief. "Why don't you check out the sights or take in a movie? I'm not sure, but I will probably be tied up for about five or six hours, so get yourself a meal at a restaurant, not a mess hall. Be back here around eight – eight thirty."

"Okay, Warden." He turned and walked out the door, without looking out back. He decided to take the Warden's advice. He walked across to Hyde Park and just wandered. The sergeant's attitude neither bothered him nor angered him. It was just a fact of life. Most of the army had a hard time understanding or even accepting of his team's make up.

Walking through the quiet park, it almost seemed as if there was no war. The only reminders were the number of men and women on the streets wearing uniforms. He noticed a cinema and went in for the film. Coming out, he realized he was actually hungry and got a meal at a restaurant. When he came out, the sun was going down. He started back toward headquarters. Maybe he did need the day away from the others. He didn't want to be late getting back and make the Warden look bad. He put his trust in him, not just today, but many other times also.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens filled the air. In counterpoint to the sirens, there were the sounds of people in panic punctuated by the sounds of explosions. A Blitz attack! No time to make it to Headquarters; he needed to find the nearest shelter. He wound up in a stampede of humanity. He paused a few times to help young and old who stumbled in the crush. He found a Tube station that was also a shelter. He made his way below ground in the midst of a crush of people.

As deep as they all were below ground, everyone could still hear muffled explosions and a shaking of the earth. Chief looked around him. All kinds of people were there: young, old, well off people, and people who looked like life was a daily struggle to make it through. He also noticed all kinds of reactions. Some sat stoically. Some looked terrified and some looked as though they were in shock. He noticed one child who was looking around, lost. He went to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Where is Mummy? I want my Mummy!" She teared up and was starting to become hysterical. He looked around helpless, wanting to help her, but not knowing how. An elderly woman came toward them.

"Can I help you, young man?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. This little girl got lost from her folks. Do you think you could help her?"

"Of course. I have a granddaughter around her age. I would hope someone would comfort her in the same situation. You're an American, I see."

"Yes Ma'am. I am with the Army."

"God Bless you, Son. I will look after her. You take care."

"Thank you." A new siren sound could be heard. "I guess the alarm is over. I need to get to my Lieutenant."

"Good-bye, Son." He nodded a farewell and climbed up to the street.

In the distance, he saw the glow of fires. Buildings around were intact for the most part, but some has sustained some bad damage. He considered those who would be left homeless. He had experienced homelessness before, but not from a bombing. He was hoping that HQ was intact and the Warden was okay. He picked up his pace, not even trying to hail a taxi.

As he hurried, he passed a building that had been half blown away. As he picked his way past the rubble, he noticed an arm. Half buried in the waste was a boy who looked to be about eight years old. He stopped and uncovered him. The boy was bloody and unconscious, but still alive, barely. He somehow knew that he didn't have time to get an ambulance and that the nearest civilian hospital was too far away.

He scooped up the boy and made his way to the military hospital. He knew the odds were against him even being let through the door. He wasn't in a uniform, covered in dirt and soot, and was carrying a child. He was determined he would do his utmost to get him to care. He would not be stopped.

Chief stumbled through the doors of the hospital and called, "I need a doctor! I have an injured kid!" He noticed the place was a madhouse, with injured and medics running all over. An orderly came up to him. "This is a military hospital. You need to take him to a civilian hospital." He wasn't being rude, just stating facts.

That didn't matter to Chief. After being huddled in the bomb shelter, the terrified little girl, the kind old woman, and now a desperately injured boy, he wasn't about to stand on protocol. He knew he probably looked like a bum, covered in dirt and soot with no uniform, but he wasn't standing down from this one.

"Look, there isn't time to argue! This kid won't survive to make it to another hospital! You need to take him now!"

"What is going on here, Corporal?"

"This civilian brought this kid in for treatment, Captain. We can't take him in; we're too crazy with wounded as it is."

"I'm not a civilian! I'm with Lieutenant Craig Garrison's unit. Look this kid will die without help!"

"Bring him into this treatment room." At the Corporal's protest, the doctor said, "It's my responsibility. Try to reach Lieutenant Garrison. I presume he's at HQ." Chief nodded and followed him into the room.

Chief stood to the side and watched, feeling totally helpless. He was grateful to the doctor for taking the boy in, but cursed the corporal and the protocol that could cost the boy his life. He felt a dampness along his side. He glanced down; his wound must have opened up a little because there was a tiny stain. He wished he could pace; just standing there was driving him crazy. Suddenly the sounds softened and then ceased. He noticed the urgency the doctors were in slowed down and then stopped. Almost expecting it, he saw the doctor shake his head, pull the sheet over the child's head and pronounced the time.

He went to Chief. "I'm sorry, there was nothing more I could do. He's gone." Chief nodded numbly. "Can you tell me his name?" Chief shook his head. The doctor turned and went to the gurney. "Nurse, let the certificate read John Doe040543."

Chief's temper snapped. "You can't do that! He's a person, not a number!" He lunged at the doctor. A nurse ran into the corridor. The corporal came in with MPs to pull Chief from the doctor. The clash of instruments and glass added to the confusion. The MPs cuffed Chief and hauled him to a jeep and then the stockade.

Chief had no idea of how long he was in the stockade. Time had long since lost any meaning since the beginning of the air raid. Things just ran into each other with no meaning. At some point, he must have dozed off. He suddenly woke up with images of a frightened little girl and then a bloody, dying boy. The final image that woke him up in a sweat was the image of a sheet being drawn over the dead child. He started to get up and winced. The pain in his side was nothing to the turmoil inside of him.

Prison noises were so commonplace the clang and echoes should have been nothing to him. Right now, each echo, each noise set his nerves on edge. He paced, trying to work past temper and his inner turmoil. Did he hear a familiar voice? He took a deep breath. He heard familiar footsteps. He wasn't mistaken; it was the Warden. Garrison looked at the MP. "Yes, Sergeant, this is my man. Let me in to talk to him."

"Are you sure, Sir? He was pretty wild before locking him up."

"I won't repeat myself, Sergeant." He gave the MP a steely look. The MP quickly backed down and opened the door. Garrison went in and gave another look. The MP backed away after locking the door. "Chief, where have you been?"

Chief filled Garrison in on the air raid, rescuing the child, and losing his temper in the hospital. "Warden, I know it was wrong to lose my cool, but that was a little boy, a person! They were just giving him a number and filing him away like an object! I know what it's like to be considered just a number and not a person. That boy didn't deserve that. Even a _name_, even if made up is better than a number."

Garrison motioned to Chief to sit on his bunk, whilst he took the only chair in the room. "Chief, you've seen the collateral damage when we've been on missions. It is not right, but sadly it is a part of war."

"Yeah, Warden, I've seen it. But it's been seen and done as armies have gone over the countryside. But England isn't on the front lines; this is just stupid destruction for no reason."

"England's not on the front lines as we define it, no. But it is a staging area, and a symbol of continuing defiance to the Nazis. Every air raid they launch they hope to hit a target and if not break civilians down. Even on the Continent, think of the Maquis. They risk much; both themselves and their families, but they won't give up. You could have walked past that child and saved yourself a lot of grief, but you wouldn't desert an injured child. I am proud of you for that. I am arranging your release as we speak." He suddenly noticed a stiffness as Chief moved, and suddenly noticed the stain on Chief's shirt. "When did that happen? Has anyone looked at it?"

"I think I started it when I uncovered the boy. Then when I blew my stack, I probably did more damage. No one's looked at it; no need. I'm fine."

Garrison just shook his head and kept back a smile. "Just hang tight. I'm going to get you a clean change of clothes and a doctor to look at your side." By the way, Captain Pearson, the doctor who treated the boy, was the one who tracked me down. He said that you re-taught him about humanity and being a doctor. He wanted me to tell you, Thank You. He is also working to try and find some way of finding the boy's family."

In two hours, Chief and Garrison left the stockade. They stayed in London one more day. As they were leaving, there was a knock on the door. Captain Pearson, the doctor who treated the child, stood there. He held out his hand to Chief. "I know I gave Lieutenant Garrison a message which he relayed to you, but I wanted to speak to you in person. You taught me some lessons I had forgotten. I also have forgotten in treating soldiers, their humanity. I forgot that collateral damage comes in many forms. Just because technically we're not on the front lines, that there is damage here also to the innocent. I forgot sacrifices are not made by soldiers alone; my neighbours here sacrifice also. Thank you for teaching me." He shook Chief's hand. I know you are not regular army. I hope you and your unit come through all this safely." He shook Garrison's hand and left. Garrison and Chief picked up their bags and left for the mansion.

gggg

"All right, Gentlemen, obstacle course time," Garrison bellowed. Casino looked up, and started a smart remark until he saw how Garrison was dressed. No Sergeant-Major today: Garrison was dressed in workout clothes which meant he was running this drill. Casino also caught a look of amusement or thought he did in Chief's face. He had a feeling this was a time not to give in to impulse. He groaned as he and the others followed Garrison out to the course.

Three hours later of obstacle course and drill, all the men were well worn out. In one respect, Chief felt a good worn out. No aches, no pains, and he ran Casino into the ground. That made for a very good and satisfying day! He wanted to give Casino a smug grin but decided not to give into that impulse.

"Chief, you have a package," Garrison said, walking into the common room.

"Me?"

"Who would be sending Geronimo a package?" shot back Casino. Chief gave him an evil look, Goniff cringed, and Actor shook his head, anticipating another squabble or fight.

Garrison gave a look that said knock it off. "It came via Captain Pearson." He handed it over to Chief. Chief just took it and looked at it.

"'ey, Chiefy, aren't you gonna open it?" asked Goniff.

"Yeah, I will," said Chief. He took the package from Garrison and left the room. Goniff started to follow, full of curiosity. Garrison waved him off and left the room. The three cons looked at each other, completely confused.

Chief walked down to the foot of the stairs and looked out over the estate. He then looked at the package and sighed. Reluctantly, he took away the wrappings. He opened the box. It contained toy soldiers and a note. The note said:

"You don't know us, but we shall be forever in your debt. That horrible night, we stepped out to a shop and wound up trapped in a bomb shelter. All I could think of was our boy in our flat. When we got there, the building was in ruins and no sign of our son. We spent days going to hospitals with no luck. Out of desperation, we went to the military hospital nearby. An orderly remembered an unusual night and got a Captain Pearson. He told us about a young man who carried him in and insisted he be seen to. He gave us the heartbreaking news that our boy couldn't be saved. He then took us to him to make sure it was our son. He told us how upset you were at them assigning him a number. Please know you tried, and we will be forever grateful to you. Our boy was not alone in his final hours; someone cared. We salvaged these toy soldiers. It was his favourite toy. We want you to have them to know that you are in our thoughts and prayers. The name of the boy you tried to save was Robert Hadley. Robbie is with the angels now. God Bless You and Keep You from Jane and Thomas Hadley."

r


End file.
